Drabble Notes
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: In this series of drabbles, adventures are a key to the Death Note characters life... as long as they can all stay alive, of course. Updated: What happens when Light is cursed into a furry monster and love is the only way to change back? Yaoi
1. Lighto and Ryuzakel

**Drabble Notes**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N What an unoriginal prospect… drabbles… but I just had to, because I came up with so many different drabbles in my head for Death Note, and… and… I had to get them on paper/the computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hansel and Gretel, or Death Note.**

The trail of bread weaved through the forest, past trees and rocks and a gurgling river, and led straight up to a candy-filled house. Well, it was more than filled; the house was literally made of candy. How it was physically possible to make a stable house entirely out of sugary junk food is unknown.

What is known is that one of the two lone children who came up to the house had a craving for sweets such as the one the house was made out of.

"Ryuzaki, stop eating the house! We'll get in trouble!" A brunette boy called, cupping his hands around his mouth to make sure his words were loud enough for the messy raven-haired boy to hear.

"But it's so delicious," The raven-haired one responded, nibbling on the end of a candy cane. "Coming here was fate, I'm sure."

The brunette face-palmed. Although the house did look scrumptious, Light was sure that this house belonged to someone who loved it dearly. It's not like they would make a house out of sweet goodies just to lure two unfortunate boys there to eat it, right?

Wrong.

The door swung open with a loud _bang_, and Ryuzaki immediately ceased eating the roof made of cake. "Who's eating my house?" A hoarse voice demanded.

"That depends… who wants to know?" Light replied, thinking quickly.

"My name is Quillish Wammy. I have three other children held hostage in this house, because they dared to try to eat it," The old man at the door responded.

"Not true! Mello was the one who tried to eat your chocolate doorknob!" Someone from inside shouted.

"Near, shut the hell up! It's not my fault it was made of chocolate!" Another voice snapped.

"…" Light rolled his eyes and took out a black notebook, quickly scrawling the old man's name down. Forty seconds later, the man was sprawled on the ground.

"Should we save the kids inside?" Ryuzaki asked, holding a gumdrop in one hand and a candy cane in the other. Light glared. "What? The guy's dead now; it's not like his house is legally owned anymore."

"Let's save the kids and go," Light agreed with a plaintive sigh.

So, the two released the three odd kids, who were so thankful that they decided to tag along with Light and Ryuzaki. "This is going to be a _long_ journey," Light groaned.

And so, the five kids set off into the sunset… well, after eating their fill of candy, of course.

**A/N I know Watari was OOC, but I was thinking fast, and I didn't feel like looking up Roger's name, although he would've played a better role. Lazy Chips is lazy. I hope you enjoyed; expect a new chapter soon. ^^**


	2. Three Little Detectives

**Drabble Notes**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N I'm a fast updater, especially when it's 9:45 at night and I have nothing to do. Yes, even on a school night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Three Little Pigs or Death Note.**

A handsome fair-haired high school student stood at a straw house. "Oh, Mello, Oh, Mello, tell me your name," The boy bellowed; his voice was peculiarly loud for someone so handsome as he.

"Not by the beautiful blonde hair that hangs to my chin!" Snapped a yellow-haired man wearing leather.

"Then I'll burn and I'll burn and I'll burn the house down!" Shouted the brunette. Without waiting for a response, he took out a match, struck it against a stray piece of straw, and lit the whole house on fire. Smoke rose to the sky, and an ominous, yet maniacal laughter rang through the roaring flames.

Mello managed to flee his burning home, but not without facing some damage; a blistering scar covered his right eye. The first thing he did was find refuge in Near's house; of course Near was smug about the fact that Mello was still number 2.

"Oh, Near, oh, Near, tell me your name!" The brunette was back again.

"Not by the white hair on my scalp," Near replied dully.

"Then I'll stab and I'll stab and I'll stab the house down!" Right after those words were said, Near and Mello watched as a pen tip dug through a gap in the wall. It continually jabbed at the house until logs started toppling over. The house caved in, and Mello was engulfed in them; Near managed to escape.

The shrill laughter came again, and just for good measure, the brown-haired one lit the pile of fallen logs on fire. Smokey the Bear would not have been pleased.

Near sheltered in a house made of bricks, with an occupant of one great detective, who went by the name L. "Oh, L, oh, L, tell me your name," Ordered the high schooler, obviously starting to get fed up with not knowing the names of anyone.

"…Why would I tell you my name when the percentage of being Kira is now at 94%? Besides the fact that you have threatened both my successors, you have also crushed one under a series of logs, not to mention you cremated him afterwards without anyone's permission… You go through all the trouble to disguise yourself, and then you go off and prove your Kira for no reason?" L rambled. Light stood in a daze, staring at the house.

"…Screw you, you were supposed to stick to the script," Light grumbled, crossing his arms and walking away. L smirked, smug.

"And that is why I always win."

**A/N I realize that the line Light repeatedly kept saying sounded like a Rapunzel line. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair~" Oh well. Sorry if this doesn't seem proper enough to be a parody off of the Three Little Pigs. I haven't read that book in ages.**


	3. Weird Man and the Gay

**Drabble Notes**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "'Twas beauty that killed the beast!" I've heard this quote somewhere, but I forget where from… All I know is that it reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. (I am currently in school. I'm such a rebel-dork.)**

**Warning: Slight yaoi from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Death Note.**

"Oh, Ryuk, will I ever turn back to my normal, beautiful self?" Moaned a furry monster who looked similar to the werewolf from Michael Jackson's Thriller music video.

"If you give me an apple, I'll give you an answer," The stool answered. How it was physically possible for a piece of furniture to talk, no one knew. Maybe it was possessed by a curse?

Or maybe it was magical?

We're going with the former. The monster glared at the stool, then sighed and tossed an apple at it. The stool jumped up and the apple smashed against its head.

"Hey, Imagay, why aren't you inside me?" The closet randomly asked, and every single piece of furniture in the room laughed. Ironically, the closet was a male. Not that there were any gender tests to prove such a thing.

"Shut up, closet!" Snapped the monster.

"Light, cheer up. Maybe someone with loads of testosterone will show up," Ryuk said. The room laughed once more.

"I am _so_ selling you all to the next Flea Market," Light the monster threatened. With that, he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

But Ryuk's mocking words had been foreshadow. A storm raged on outside, and a detective who had been observing the area needed shelter. He hurried into the first establishment he could find, which happened to be Light's house.

"Is anyone home?" The detective called, lurking through the darkness; Light wasn't fond of light.

"BOO," Ryuk shouted, leaping at the detective, who let out a cry of surprise and fell backwards.

"…How can you talk?" The detective asked, tentatively putting a hand out towards the stool, who backed away.

"Will you come in me, please?" The closet suddenly whined, causing the detective to jump.

"W… what?"

"Closet, Ryuk, who are you talking to?" Light bounded down the steps. The detective's eyes widened and he quickly hid behind a chair.

"The guy behind me," The chair answered, sliding to the side to reveal the fearful detective.

"Maybe you're lucky and he's as gay as you," Closet joked. The room didn't laugh this time; there was a long moment of silence.

"E-er… sorry to intrude on your… wonderful… home…" The man whimpered quietly.

"…" Light raised a fuzzy eyebrow. "You're wet." It was a déjà-vu sentence. (See episode 25.)

"It's raining outside," The man replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"…L…"

"I'm Light."

"Most call him Imagay," Closet added.

"Please refrain from calling me that."

"I have a question."  
"Shoot."

"Why are you a giant furry creature?"

"Well, I was originally a human like you… but then I killed some people with this…" Light's voice turned grave as he held up an obsidian notebook with a huge paw. "And, as revenge for killing Misa, a girl who pestered me all the time, this witch named Rem turned us all into furniture."

"Oh nooooo," Closet cried randomly. Light and L stared at him, and he shut up.

"Oh… kay…" L blinked. "And how do you break this curse?"

"Apparently I have to _fall in love_ with some girl," Light muttered.  
"…Girl…?"

"I suppose gender doesn't matter… but I'm _not gay_," The monster stressed.

"Then I can't help you there. Sorry." L shrugged meekly and Light glared.

"That's it? What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Light bared his teeth in aggravation.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who can't love the same sex." L headed for the door.

"Wait!" Light put a giant claw on L's shoulder, causing L to halt. "Alright, alright… I have to admit, I was attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"…Can't say the same about you."

And that was just the beginning of Light and L's odd relationship. Light eventually turned back to a human, and his furniture turned into… weird monster things… and flew off back to where they lived. The "Shinigami Realm" they called it.

Afterwards, Light and L went to wherever gay marriages were legal and got married.

The End.

**A/N I know, this story was long and horrible. I'm now taking requests due to my lack of creativity.**


End file.
